


Naughty Things

by pcrrycox



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Allie - Freeform, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick comes home from tour early to surprise Allie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Things

Fall Out Boy made their way offstage on the last night of their tour, Pete and Joe whooping and hollering incoherently while Andy and Patrick trailed slightly behind with huge smiles on their faces. They got to their dressing room, where Pete cracked open a bottle of champagne and poured three glasses. Andy poured his bottle of water into a fourth glass and the four of them raised their glasses in celebration.

“Feels like it’s been forever,” Andy commented.

“That’s because it has,” Pete said.

“Congrats on another tour well done!” Patrick laughed, finishing off the champagne in his glass.

“So who wants to come celebrate?” Pete asked, jumping up from his seat on the leather couch. “I’m ready to party!”

Joe threw his hand into the air. “Count me in!”

“I’ll pass,” Andy said, knowing that the night would be filled to the brim with alcohol and other drugs.

“Paaaatrick?” Pete said, turning to face his friend with a ridiculous smile on his face.

“I can’t. I want to get home to Allie,” Patrick replied.

Pete turned back to Joe. “Guess it’s just you and me, buddy!”

He and Joe high-fived and poured themselves another glass of champagne. Andy began to pack up his things, with Patrick right behind him, and they said their goodbyes to Joe and Pete and got into the van that would bring them to the airport. Andy and Patrick parted ways as they headed toward their respective gates, with Andy flying home to Milwaukee and Patrick to Los Angeles.

The flight home was fairly short, but it felt like it took longer than usual. He knew why, of course. He hadn’t seen Allie in nearly a month and each minute that passed made him ache for her more and more.

In Los Angeles, Allie was wiping down the countertops after having done a particularly messy job of making brownies. She walked into the bedroom where she’d spent far too many nights alone and changed her clothes, leaving her in only one of Patrick’s old blue button-ups and her boy-shorts. Patrick wasn’t due home until late tomorrow night. One more restless night sleeping in a king bed all alone. She never told him, but whenever Patrick was gone on a tour, Allie would take one of her oversized body pillows and lay it next to her. It certainly wasn’t Patrick, but it was better than nothing. She sighed. One more night.

Patrick got off his plane, retrieved his luggage, and made a beeline for the taxi he had called for. He couldn’t get home to Allie fast enough. He missed her like crazy, and just the thought of seeing her was making him hard. He checked the clock on his phone. It was just after two in the morning. He wasn’t sure Allie’d be awake, but he hoped she would be.

Patrick dug out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door as quietly as possible, which was no easy feat, seeing as he was trying to handle a carry-on and two suitcases. All things considered, he made it into the house rather gracefully, and he set his bags down in the entryway before making his way further into the house. Allie came walking out of their bedroom, completely unaware that Patrick was even home.

“Allie,” Patrick breathed, a smile lighting up his face.

Allie’s head snapped up and she stood frozen in place, her mouth hanging open in surprise. “You’re home -” was all she was able to get out before Patrick pushed her up against the living room and attacked her mouth with his. His lips crashed against hers, and she returned his kiss with feverish intensity.

“I missed you so much,” Patrick nearly growled in Allie’s ear as his hand sneaked under the shirt she was wearing – he noticed it was actually one of his – and he palmed her breast, running the pad of his thumb over her nipple.

Allie laid her head back against the wall and gasped as Patrick’s free hand tangled in her hair. He moved his mouth to her neck and placed small kisses there before biting at the smooth flesh. Allie moved her hands to Patrick’s belt and then worked at the button of his pants. Patrick took a half-step back so he could lift Allie’s shirt over her head, leaving her top bare to him. He ducked his head and began nipping lightly at her left breast while his other hand made its way down to the elastic that lined her boy-shorts.

“Patrick,” Allie breathed.

He groaned in response before helping Allie step out of her underwear and he removed his pants, taking his boxer-briefs off in the process. He grabbed Allie’s thighs and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Patrick wasted no time in pushing Allie back up against the wall and positioning himself at her entrance. Without warning, he thrust up into her and she moaned long and high in response, which served only to egg Patrick on. His fingers dug into Allie’s sides as he continued to slam into her. They were both panting loudly, and Patrick dragged his teeth across Allie’s collar bone, making her shiver involuntarily. Allie’s fingers were tangled in Patrick’s short brown hair and she couldn’t help but tighten her grip as Patrick hit that coveted spot inside her over and over.

Allie leaned her forehead against Patrick’s and bit her lip before calling out his name as she clenched around his length, her orgasm hitting her hard.

Patrick gasped when Allie suddenly clenched around him and he thrust up into her twice more before releasing inside her with a low moan that sounded as if it started in his stomach. Patrick did not let go of Allie right away, his knees were weak from pleasure. When they had both recovered, Patrick carried her to their bedroom and laid her gently on their bed. Allie curled up on her side and Patrick laid behind her, enveloping her body with his own.

“I missed you,” Patrick breathed again, playing absentmindedly with a strand of Allie’s long blonde hair.

Allie turned over and wrapped her arms around Patrick. “I missed you, too. I don’t like when you leave me for so long.”

Patrick pressed his forehead against hers before placing a kiss on her lips. “I don’t like doing it either.” He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Allie with a faint smile on his face. “On the plus side, we get to do that every time I come home.”

Allie giggled before nuzzling her head into the crook of Patrick’s neck. “True,” she whispered as Patrick wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
